


And so the rain fell on as the beast escaped

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Crack Crossover, This AU is crack and I love everything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Excerpt from the 'You're Supposed to be My Paddle' universe. Based off the S2 Hannibal finale





	And so the rain fell on as the beast escaped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts).



> If you haven't read You're Supposed to be My Paddle, then I highly recommend doing so. This ficlet is based off of that universe.
> 
> Takes place at the S2 finale of this Hannibal AU. It hasn't been written yet, but I couldn't help myself when I got a prompt for Leonard and rain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Leonard could feel the rain hitting his face drop by drop. Glass shards were all around him. Mick had draped his coat over him before going into the house to stop Ray. Underneath the fabric, his hands felt wet, and Leonard knew it wasn’t rain.

He hadn’t wanted to believe that his lover had been a serial killer. It had been enough thinking that Mick was the Ripper. When Hunter had first put together the plan to try and catch Ray, Leonard had gone along expecting him to be proved wrong. But then he saw that he’d been with a monster all those months firsthand.

He wondered if Lily’s death had been as painful as this. What had Ray done to her in those last moments before leaving her leg to be found by her father and near-brother? Leonard knew despite being broken from the fall, he still had enough time left that he could get medical attention. Hopefully Mick had been able to swing that.

Suddenly, Ray was looming over him. Blood was smeared on his cheek and shirt. His dark hair was plastered to his face. It was like looking up at some terrible god. 

“Help,” Leonard rasped.

Ray smiled. “I wish I could.”

He took the jacket off of Leonard, exposing him to the cold air and rain. Leonard began to shiver as it soaked his skin. Ray walked out of his line of sight. 

As soon as he heard the sirens, Leonard finally sighed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to harleygirl2648 for letting me dip into this verse. Please do read You're Supposed to be My Paddle and shower her in the love she deserves for its brilliance.


End file.
